


Self-Insert

by frumious_bandersnatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck kinda sucks at the end, M/M, Marathon Sex, Rimming, discussions about god, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Is it really so wrong if no one will ever know?
Relationships: Gabriel/Chuck Shurley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Self-Insert

Inserting oneself into one’s own narrative is risky business. At best, it’s a  _ Divine Comedy _ , at worst, it’s a ‘sold to One Direction’ fanfiction on wattpad.

You’d think that there’s a big gap between the two but there really isn’t. And, well, if you make yourself important-

Make yourself pivotal to a facet of it, even,

It just doesn’t read well. Doesn’t quite fit in with the other characters, has to be shoehorned in and there’s bound to be details unaccounted for,

Especially when you want to put yourself in a narrative that’s been running for thousands- millions of years,

There are things missing.

Not a prophet, not on the list, since when did prophets have archangel body-guards? 

At least Raphael wasn’t one to question orders from Michael, from Joshua, wasn’t one to question assignments.

And Chuck didn’t have to see them all that often, though they made their presence from afar known on occasion.

It hurt, a little. Being so close and so far away from his children all at once.

But he wanted a good solid look into it all, at the main characters, at the side characters, the strength of the story.

It was strong. And so often, did it take its own directions. Things he didn’t see coming. That- that, he thought, might just have been the best part.

He groaned softly, blinking himself awake. Chuck Shurley was still slumped over his desk, laptop miraculously still charged, cursor blinking away at the end of the unfinished line.

And there was someone in his house.

“Look, I don’t,” He grunted, straightening and swiveling his chair to turn around.

He blinked.

Gabriel. The messenger. Loki- well. Sort of, on that last one.

Chuck put on his reading glasses, and Gabriel hadn’t given his big reveal to the Winchesters, yet, so he’d let him have this one.

“You’re the, the,” He glanced at the published books, stacked next to his desk. “The trickster?”

Gabriel clicked his tongue, lounged back against the doorway as he looked down at this… man.

This slight, kinda squirrely little man that was a direct line to the Father that had been absent for so long. He hummed. “Mm. Yes and no.” His eyes flashed, shadows of his wings spreading across the wall behind him, and- yeah, he’d missed the shock and awe a little, Chuck pressing back in his seat was a welcome reaction. “You’re the prophet, right?”

Gabriel asked as the light show faded, and crossed over to help himself to a glass of Chuck’s scotch. “Well, you know the deal. Watched over by the heavenly host.” He held up a finger. “To everyone else, I’m still that. Still on the uh, down-low. Not officially part of your little… surveillance team, mkay?”

Chuck swallowed, throat bobbing. “You’re, uh, not-“ Not Michael, definitely not Lucifer (not out on parole yet), not Raphael, he knew this but allowed the thoughts to the forefront of his mind, as perfect a cover as the human soul implanted in his chest. “Gabriel?” He squeaked.

“I mean- yeah, not too hard to figure out.” Gabriel sipped at his drink. “I came to the good ones. You know, Mohammed, uh, Daniel, Ezekiel, all the big names. So. Charles. You’re up there too, huh? But I don’t have time for Revelations-“ He paused. “But that is on the way, too. Anyways. Just… questions.”

Chuck stared. “Uh, questions? I don’t… the visions, they, they come a-and go, i can’t control it, if there’s something you want-“

“Nothing that difficult.” Gabriel reassured, crouched to rummage through Chuck’s drawers and of course he didn’t intervene because you don’t exactly say no to an archangel.

The bag of Twix minis. Like the little bastard could sniff them out. Chuck had been looking forward to breaking into those. He sighed.

“Just a few questions. And I’ll be out of your hair, and you won’t tell anyone I was ever here. Got it?” Gabriel tore open the bag, offered it first to Chuck-

Who slowly, hesitantly took one, held it in his hand and didn’t unwrap it because he was still staring.

And then Gabriel took one for himself, wasted no time in unwrapping it, popping it into his mouth and chewing slowly. “Good. Anyways- you… He speaks, through you. Your visions, that’s- that’s the Almighty, undiluted. He’s still out there.” And his eyes looked far away, grieving, face losing its smile and spark for a split second. “Do you feel Him? Does He send them? Do you know… or is it just that it bleeds through regardless? That He really couldn’t care less and prophets just keep on coming on because He was good at contingency plans?” He whispered.

Chuck didn’t know how to answer that. He just looked up at Gabriel, head cocked to the side and brow knit and the  _ pain _ , etched on his face and into his grace… “He’s… not in Heaven?” Had to play a fool, otherwise he’d lose all this and it would be having to deal with angels again and all the  _ questions  _ and the  _ whining _ -

Gabriel frowned. “No. He left a long time ago.” He sat down across from Chuck and sighed. “Do you?”

“...Feel Him out there?” Chuck clarified, frowning. “Sometimes. Some of the visions, they feel- very directed, not just… premonitions. I think He’s-“ He paused. “Why would God leave? Why do you think- why would he?”

Gabriel shrugged, suddenly looking and feeling so very small. “We didn’t know. Nobody knew. He… got bored, maybe? Maybe we weren’t good enough? And then Michael militarized everything, focused on the apocalypse because maybe that would be enough for Him to come back. Maybe, maybe, I couldn’t stand it, all the- pining. He was just gone and nothing was the same again. And I didn’t think- don’t think anything could really bring Him back.” He met Chuck’s gaze head-on for a moment. “Thank you, though, kid. Means a lot to get a… ‘maybe’. Yours, I think, holds a little more weight.” And then he stood, again and so did Chuck.

“Wait-“ Chuck cleared his throat, brows raised. “I’m, uh- I’m sorry that God just… left. Man. That’s so weird to say, you know?” He laughed weakly, then shook his head. “Look. He’s… maybe there was just something that came up?”

“He made everything. Things don’t just… come up unexpectedly, I don’t think.” Gabriel cocked his head to the side. “Thanks for the effort, though. The sympathy. Doesn’t help much.”

“Why don’t you stay?” Chuck blurted out.

And Gabriel stared at him. Confused, somewhat touched, and, “You called me the trickster. You’ve seen what I do. You want me to stay?”

“I mean- yeah, I’ve, uh, seen it- but I don’t think I deserve…” Chuck grimaced, at that. “And it was neat. Funny, when you don’t think about the, uh, suffering.”

Gabriel snorted. “Guess so.”

And he stayed. Stayed for a few drinks, told stories when Chuck asked for them.

And Chuck’s smiles bordered on proud because there was His creativity, His light, but… not wholly His own. And it was beautiful.

He laughed, face flushed with drink that didn’t really affect him but he let it, he pretended, and Gabriel was grinning too because he was doing the exact same thing.

“Do you, uhm,” Chuck started, blushing like a virginal bride and it was beyond taking advantage but he didn’t really care, and…

Gabriel raised a brow, and then two, and laughed. “Prophet of the lord, propositioning an archangel. Holy shit. F’some fundamentalists saw this-“

Chuck shook his head and smiled wryly, shyly, closed his eyes for a few seconds. “It’s not-“

“It is. I’ve been fucking for millennia, I know the question when I hear it. The answer is yes, kiddo, do you top or bottom?”

Being called kiddo by his own child was an experience in and of itself. Chuck swallowed, shifting a little. Gabriel confused his shame with anxiety, nerves.

The thing is- if the archangel knew it wouldn’t be a question. It wouldn’t be a possibility. But-

Gabriel never did have to know. And this was better than a phone sex line (had the numbers on a sticky note on his laptop screen, even though he didn’t need to, he had them memorized by now) and… well, out of any of his children- he needed to stop thinking of it like that.

Out of any of the angels, it was no doubt that Gabriel had the most experience. 

“Hey, hey, you’re alright. It’s good. I’m fine with it, you’re- nice guy, I’m the one who barged in here, uh-“ Gabriel cleared his throat. “I’ll ease you into it, alright?”

Easing him into it, it seemed, meant turning Chuck into an absolute puddle of need before they even got to fucking.

This was why Chuck liked the human experience. The vulnerability. The simple pleasure, the  _ archangel Gabriel’s tongue up his ass  _ holy fuck-

Literally.

“Oh-“ Chuck groaned, panting heavily and arching his back as he gripped tightly at the couch cushions. Gabriel had him bent over the arm of it, was kneeling behind him and-

He squirmed, panting out a low whine and jerking his hips back. “Please, please, oh- god, fuck, feels so good please-“

Gabriel pulled back and the noise Chuck made was hilarious in how disappointed he was.

“Is it God that’s making you feel good, Chuck?” Gabriel asked playfully, and Chuck could hear the smirk on his lips. “Bringing my Father’s name into the bedroom, that’s ballsy. Is He the one making you feel this good, right now?” And then two fingers were in Chuck’s spit-slicked hole, finding his prostate without trouble.

Chuck yelled out in pleasure, toes curling. “No! No, it’s not, it’s not, please-“

“What’s my name?” Gabriel’s free hand found Chuck’s cock, wrapped around it, squeezed. “Who’s doing this to you? Who’s gonna make you their little bitch, who are you going to thank and beg for so nicely?”

“Gabriel- Gabriel, please,” Chuck breathed the archangel’s name out like a mantra, like a prayer.

Gabriel fucked him. 

He fucked him hard, he fucked him slow and sweet, he fucked him until all his human body could do was tremble and whine and cum dry with a muted sob.

And then he ate him out again, nice and sloppy and tasting his own cum in Chuck’s hole, eyes closed as he moaned into it and Chuck was still whining weakly because the pleasure was almost, almost too much.

They cuddled in Chuck’s bed, with Gabriel spooned against his back, Chuck curled in on himself and knowing he’d be too sore to want to get up in the morning.

And Gabriel kissed sweetly at his neck and clutched at him and Chuck could feel his grace singing for Him, felt how the way Gabriel touched turned desperate like maybe if he tried hard enough he’d be able to feel the barest traces of his father on human skin. 

Chuck was very glad that, with how they were positioned, Gabriel wouldn’t have been able to see his face.

“Do you wanna see my wings?” Gabriel whispered, Chuck could hear the child-like excitement shaping his words.

Something so intimate, so soon, Gabriel really was desperate.

Chuck frowned. “Wouldn’t that… you know, burn my eyes out?”

“Not if I do it right.” Gabriel chuckled. “I’d heal you even if they did.”

“Ah. Well. That’s reassuring.”

But Gabriel did end up bringing them out, let Chuck touch- maybe with a little too much familiarity, maybe enough for Gabriel to notice, but,

“I had a budgie in, like, tenth grade. So I guess it’s like that?” He offered as an explanation, and the way Gabriel’s wings puffed up at the mere thought of being compared to a parakeet’s had Chuck laughing softly.

Gabriel left, in the morning, with the promise he’d be back soon.

And he was- that surprised Chuck. He was back a few times, never on a schedule Chuck could claim to understand, but frequent enough. Tender enough, loving enough…

He came back, one day, with a wound in his belly and pain in his eyes and,  _ oh _ , Chuck didn’t think they’d be quite up to that point, yet.

He held him and nursed him back to health in all the ways a human would; with soft touch and chicken soup and sutures and medicine. The double had worked but it had taken a big chunk of Gabriel’s grace to make it, and it being wounded… bound to have side effects. 

And Chuck let him go, when he said he’d have to ‘lie low with a few friends’. Chuck let him go, when he knew what was written next, and- it hurt, but he’d come up with that part of the story ages ago and he wasn’t letting it slip in favor of errant, though fully enjoyed, sentimentality.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! As always comments and kudos are much appreciated. :)


End file.
